


Vulnerabile

by blossomingflox



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingflox/pseuds/blossomingflox
Summary: Lorenzo è un grande stratega e riesce a risolvere qualsiasi situazione e comprendere cosa ogni persona che gli si ponga davanti desideri da lui prima ancora che apra bocca. C'è solo un enigma che non riesce a risolvere e che lo sta facendo andare fuori di testa: Francesco de' Pazzi.





	Vulnerabile

Francesco de’ Pazzi è una creatura un po’ particolare, un animale a sangue caldo i cui contrasti non falliscono mai nel lasciare Lorenzo a bocca aperta: è quella fusione incredibile di morbidezza e durezza, freddo come il ghiaccio eppure estremamente passionale al tempo stesso.  
Man mano che il loro rapporto si fa più stretto e iniziano di nuovo a fidarsi l’uno dell’altro, Lorenzo ha l’impressione di essere in trappola, non capisce come debba comportarsi di fronte a quell’uomo imprevedibile. Fino ad ora, nella sua vita, è riuscito ad avere sempre la situazione in mano, a interpretare in pochi minuti chiunque gli si prospetti davanti, a comprendere cosa voglia sentirsi dire da lui; Francesco invece è diverso, avvicinarsi a lui è come approcciare un animale selvatico, non è mai certo il modo in cui reagirà, e questo fa andare Lorenzo fuori di testa.  
Francesco lo spiazza.  
E questo pensiero l’ha tenuto sveglio per notti intere fino all’alba, il pensiero che quell’uomo con cui ha condiviso un’amicizia tanto profonda da bambino e che nel corso degli anni è arrivato ad odiare, quasi, ora si sta riavvicinando a lui, ma Lorenzo non ha la minima idea di cosa gli passi per la testa. Ed è terrorizzato.  
Non è abituato a sentirsi così vulnerabile.

E’ una notte fresca, ha il lenzuolo rimboccato sulle gambe e il respiro di Clarice che lo culla con il suo ritmo. Sta pensando alla politica, ovviamente, agli affari della banca e ai problemi che gli si sono prospettati dopo la morte del padre e che gli sembrano insormontabili, ma che in un modo o nell’altro risolverà, perché non c’è altra soluzione. E’ un Medici, e il fallimento non è un’opzione contemplabile per loro.  
La sua mente inizia a vagare mentre soffoca uno sbadiglio, e pensa a sua nonna, a quanto gli manchi. Gli capita spesso.  
E’ cresciuto con lei, osservando e apprezzando il suo essere dolcissima e caparbia insieme, la sua risolutezza che spera di aver ereditato anche solo per metà. Ha ancora sua madre, certo, e ne è grato, ma è lei che l’ha reso davvero un uomo.  
Sbadiglia di nuovo, e dalla nebbia che gli si sta lentamente accumulando nella testa con il sonno si fa strada un antico ricordo. Era proprio con la nonna, seduto a studiare, e stavano parlando delle responsabilità che un giorno lui avrebbe avuto come capo della famiglia.  
Ricordati sempre, Lorenzo, di trovare qualcuno con cui puoi concederti il privilegio di essere vulnerabile: altrimenti i pesi che porterai ti faranno scoppiare. Così gli aveva detto Contessina.  
Si sente rabbrividire, e si tira le lenzuola fin sotto il mento. Scaccia via il ricordo.  
Clarice accanto a lui dorme ancora, e all’improvviso la sua presenza, il ricordo, tutto quanto lo mettono a disagio e si alza un attimo, iniziando a camminare su e giù per la stanza cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile. Sente la necessità di schiarirsi la mente.  
Sente la necessità, soprattutto, di scacciare il viso fastidioso che ha fatto capolino nei suoi pensieri, perché non dovrebbe essere lì, e soprattutto non dovrebbe metterlo tanto a disagio. Francesco de’ Pazzi è un suo amico, dannazione. Perché pensare a lui dovrebbe turbarlo tanto?  
Come sempre, per un uomo analitico come lui, non capire qualcosa è una sofferenza enorme.  
Decide di bere un sorso d’acqua e di tornare a letto, accanto a sua moglie, che dorme da ore. Vorrebbe dormire anche lui, ma chiudere gli occhi e spegnere il cervello gli risulta la cosa più difficile, al momento, quindi finisce per rigirarsi più volte da un fianco all’altro per chissà quanto tempo, finchè finalmente è talmente sfiancato da tutto quel pensare che si addormenta, le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra strette in una linea sottile.  
L’ultima immagine che gli si fissa nella mente è quella di una massa di ricci castani.

Dopo quella notte lo evita, perché vederlo lo inquieta e porta alla sua mente domande a cui non sa, o forse non vuole, dare una risposta. Cerca di non pensarlo, si chiude nelle sue stanze e rifiuta di vedere chiunque, dando come scusa gli affari che, a suo dire, non lo lasciano respirare.  
Ma Francesco de’ Pazzi riesce sempre, in un modo o nell’altro, a infilarsi nel suo cervello, a diventare protagonista dei suoi pensieri, lasciandolo sfinito in quel continuo arrovellarsi su un mistero che non riesce a risolvere.  
E’ un indovinello di cui non riesce a trovare la soluzione, lui che è conosciuto per il suo intelletto e l’arguzia.  
E’ da giorni che è chiuso a camminare, mangiando a stento e leggendo le scartoffie adagiate sulla sua scrivania senza davvero comprenderle; si sente un giovinetto alle prese con il primo amore, e questo non va bene. Si stupisce di aver anche pensato quella frase. Amore. Che cosa stupida che gli è saltata in testa. Lui ha una moglie, la ama più di ogni altra cosa…  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta e lo fa trasalire.  
A entrare è proprio lei, Clarice. E’ bellissima, un semplicissimo vestito color cielo le cinge il corpo in maniera perfetta e fa risaltare la sua carnagione chiara: sembra un dipinto di Sandro, una rappresentazione della Madonna che sia uscita fuori dalla tela per purificare il mondo dai peccati. Unica pecca è la sua espressione preoccupata, la fronte corrugata che turba la santità di quella figura.  
Tutto ciò fa stare Lorenzo ancora peggio, perché sa di essere la causa della sua apprensione e si sente in colpa, perché una donna così, bella e gentile e pura come la Beatrice di Dante, non crede di meritarsela.  
-Lorenzo, è da giorni che sei chiuso qui, a stento ti fai vedere per i pasti… c’è qualcosa che non va?-legge sul suo volto la paura di averlo disturbato che combatte con l’ansia di sapere se sia successo qualcosa.  
Sente l’improvviso bisogno di confortarla, e attraversa la stanza fino alla porta con ampie falcate, fino a che non le è di fronte e le può accarezzare con dolcezza una guancia, posandole nel contempo un bacio sui capelli.  
-Va tutto bene, ho solo tanti affari a cui badare. Ma hai ragione, ho bisogno di un po’ di riposo-le sorride e la prende per mano, e per un po’ si sente tranquillo.  
Ama questa donna, e niente può andare storto.

Quella notte lui e Clarice fanno l’amore.  
Lorenzo la bacia con passione, e fra un bacio e l’altro si divincolano, slacciandosi e sfilandosi i vestiti l’un l’altra, fino a che non rimangono nudi l’uno di fronte all’altra come i primi uomini sulla terra. E’ confortante: Clarice lo accarezza e lo tocca dappertutto con delicatezza, facendogli venire i brividi e strappandogli dei sospiri; con lei si sente amato e protetto, mai vulnerabile.  
Quella parola è come una scarica elettrica che gli attraversa all’improvviso il cervello, e per un attimo si trova incapace di muoversi, bloccato da quel semplice insieme di lettere che pesa pià di un macigno. Capisce come deve essersi sentito Atlante, a reggere il peso del mondo sulle sue spalle.  
–Lorenzo? Lorenzo, stai bene?  
E’ la voce di sua moglie a strapparlo dal momento di trance, le sue mani calde sul suo viso, le gote imporporate e gli occhi offuscati ma concentrati. Sente di non riuscire a risponderle: se aprisse la bocca in questo momento probabilmente uscirebbe un gracchio, o qualche parola sconnessa; quindi si slancia verso di lei e ricomincia a baciarla.  
Entra dentro di lei con fermezza e decisione, le orecchie cullate dai suoi ansiti.  
E’ sopra di lei, e senza pensarci prende fra le dita una ciocca dei suoi capelli castani e se li arriccia attorno all’indice. Quasi non si sorprende quando l’immagine della moglie nella sua testa viene sostituita da un’altra immagine, un’altra testa riccia che ormai infesta le sue giornate e le sue notti, i suoi sogni migliori e i suoi peggior incubi.  
Non fa niente per scacciarla via, perché sa che sarebbe inutile; piuttosto chiude gli occhi e decide di assecondarla, almeno per una volta. Dietro le palpebre vede il viso di Francesco de’ Pazzi, i suoi zigomi alti e le sue labbra sempre atteggiate in una smorfia di broncio, come un bambino viziato.  
L’enigma di quel volto lo sta facendo diventare matto.  
Sente una piacevole sensazione di calore che cresce lentamente nello stomaco, e aumenta il ritmo delle sue spinte. Il climax arriva poco dopo, insieme a un gemito e alla figura di Francesco marchiata a fuoco nel suo cervello, forse anche nella sua carne.  
Il ricciolo di Clarice è ancora stretto fra le sue dita, e lo lascia all’improvviso come se scottasse, rotolando giù da lei e adagiandosi dalla sua parte del letto.  
-Ti amo.  
Quello di sua moglie è quasi un sospiro per quanto è basso, e potrebbe giurare di averlo sognato se subito dopo lei non si allungasse ad accarezzargli il braccio come a conferma di ciò che ha appena detto.  
Ma Lorenzo ha paura, si sente sporco e immeritevole e fa finta di dormire già. Si sente giudicato: da suo padre, da Dio, da Francesco che non abbandona la sua testa. Si sente così vulnerabile.

 

Hanno organizzato un banchetto.  
Lorenzo non ricorda più nemmeno il motivo, sa solo che è da ore che mangiano e bevono, riuniti nella grande sala di casa Medici. Giuliano è alla sua sinistra, Francesco alla sua destra: da una parte suo fratello, dall’altra un uomo con cui non ha alcun legame di sangue ma di cui si fida ciecamente, a cui affiderebbe la sua stessa vita.  
Si è prefisso, almeno per una sera, di lasciare da parte le preoccupazioni che lo stanno affliggendo e di pensare solo a passare una serata piacevole con la sua famiglia.  
Francesco è un grande amico, e gli strani pensieri che ho avuto non sono dovuti ad altro che a un male stagionale, si è ripetuto più volte prima di uscire dalla sua stanza. Non ci crede davvero, e sa di non potersi autoconvincere in una maniera così meschina, ma tanto vale provarci.  
Con l’avanzare della serata, però, i bicchieri di vino hanno avuto il loro effetto, ed ora si sente la testa leggera, e non può fare a meno di guardare l’uomo alla sua destra. Osserva in tralice i suoi capelli, la forma della faccia, le spalle temprate, e si sente arrossire come un ragazzino.  
Si sente ridicolo, e decide di fare qualcosa prima di lasciarsi andare ad azioni sconvenienti: si scusa con i convitati dicendo di aver bisogno di una boccata d’aria, ed esce nel giardino del palazzo.  
Enspira ed espira.  
Un servo gli si avvicina, ma lui lo scaccia con un gesto brusco di diniego. Domani gli chiederà scusa, ma ora vuole stare da solo.  
L’aria della sera è frizzante attorno a lui, e sente che questo è proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno per schiarirsi un po’ la mente.  
-Medici?  
Lorenzo chiude gli occhi. Sa a chi appartiene quella voce. E c’è solo una persona, fra quelle che ha lasciato nella sala, che lo chiamerebbe così.  
Quando si volta, vede Francesco stagliato contro il cielo scuro e per un attimo gli si mozza il respiro. Autocontrollo, autocontrollo, si ripete come un mantra.  
-Bevuto troppo? -l’occhio indagatore dell’altro lo scruta, e quasi si sente a disagio, messo a nudo di fronte a quello sguardo. Vulnerabile.  
Il venticello serale gli scompiglia i capelli e gli fa svolazzare il mantello, e Lorenzo non avrebbe mai immaginato di attribuire a qualcuno come Francesco de’ Pazzi l’attributo di adorabile ma nella sua testa lo fa, e ride perché quella sensazione ritorna, quella sensazione di essere un ragazzino che si dichiara alle sua prima cotta.  
Il che non ha senso, perché è un uomo adulto, è sposato, ha persino avuto un’amante per anni. L’irrealtà di tutta questa situazione non può che farlo ridere.  
Francesco lo guarda un po’ stranito, e gli si avvicina.  
Lorenzo sente il cuore che pompa veloce e il sangue che gli ribollisce nelle vene, e tutto l’autocontrollo che si era imposto salta in aria come un fuoco d’artificio. Si guarda un attimo intorno per accertarsi che siano soli, poi fa ciò che desiderava da settimane, anni, forse fin da quando erano bambini.  
Fa un passo per chiudere la distanza fra di loro e lo prende per il bavero della camicia, avvicinandosi a quelle labbra tanto desiderate. E’ un bacio veloce e disordinato, e Lorenzo ha appena il tempo di sentire il sapore del vino sulle labbra dell’altro che è già finito, e il cuore gli sta rimbombando nel petto.  
-Medici…  
Quello di Francesco è quasi un ringhio.  
Lo guarda attraverso le ciglia, gli occhi semichiusi. E’ bellissimo. Gli dà appena un attimo per riprendersi prima di buttarsi di nuovo sulla sua bocca, con una delicata violenza che sconvolge Lorenzo e gli impedisce di pensare a qualunque cosa.  
Si dovranno staccare presto e ritornare al banchetto, ma andrà tutto bene.  
Forse sentirsi vulnerabili non è così male come sembrava.

**Author's Note:**

> Scusatemi davvero, questa cosa è illeggibile ma avevo bisogno di FARE QUALCOSA per liberarmi da questa ossessione. Mi sono persino iscritta su ao3 dopo 4289482 anni che avevo intenzione di farlo. Ho un po' di altre idee, conoscendomi non le scriverò mai (anche solo scrivere queste 2000 parole stentate è stato un parto lollll) ma chissà. Magari sono davvero uscita dal blocco dello scrittore.  
> Baci, good vibes e zigomi di Francesco Pazzi a tutti!!!!! (soprattutto a Chiara che è la mia musa)


End file.
